


【斑柱】远行（上）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 斑柱短篇 [14]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️船员斑和“站街”柱，大概分上下。灵感来源于看到的图不打tag，随缘见。不喜勿入。
Relationships: madara/hashirama - Relationship, 斑柱
Series: 斑柱短篇 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252133
Kudos: 6





	【斑柱】远行（上）

暂别长达一年的航行，船迎着夜色回到了港口，作为船员的生活远比常人想象的枯燥，蔚蓝无边的海见得多也就成了寻常风景。

斑是一名普通船员，所属的商船往返中大西洋航线进行贸易，时常脚不着地就要开始下一趟航行，因此入夏开始的三个月的假期格外珍贵。

船员推推攘攘走下甲板，勾肩搭背，汗水混杂着劣质卷烟的味道，掂量酬金商量着去酒馆喝一杯又或是寻个合眼女人度夜，当然这一切活动都默契地绕开了斑，谁都知道这个男人对酒和女人不感兴趣，是个阴沉无趣的家伙。

无趣的男人的确这么认为，买醉做发财的美梦，不如回家睡觉，蔬果匮乏的航行给身体带来了不小的负担，他打算去集市买些蔬果面包拯救岌岌可危的肠胃。

海港与市井间隔着鱼龙混杂的暗巷区，不少心照不宣的肉体勾当在此处滋长，暧昧的呻吟、粗鄙的调笑，男人拧着眉快步路过。他不感兴趣不代表其他人也如此，海边除了船港就是富商的仓库，身体强壮的成年男性混杂，吸引着做皮肉生意的流莺。上次返航听说这片区域被什么大商会收购了，斑哂笑一声，不觉得这里能有什么改变，也不会有什么人想去改变。

穿过暗巷，有光芒入目，小街的石墙嵌上了煤油灯，足以照亮脚下的路。

斑略微睁大眼缓下脚步，街道还铺了新路，不知道是谁做的好事，他从口袋掏出几枚银元，想着碰碰运气兴许能买提灯。

路不只属于他，隐隐瞥过摇晃的醉汉和与之纠缠的身影，以及长发。

“嗝..嗝美人！运气不错！哈、快跟我走，老子会付钱！“ “..先生，你喝多了，我都说了..”

拒绝让醉汉失去了耐心，没想到这个男婊子这么难搞，真是给脸不要脸。叫他放弃是不可能的，浑浊的眼珠死死盯住青年充满弹性的暖色肌肤、绸缎似的长发，唾液在口腔泛滥，男女不重要，他还没见过这么上成的货色。遇上就没放过的道理，这么一想壮汉也就没有顾及，伸手摸向青年的脸，他不介意操了再给钱。

“啊？！！”壮汉感觉腿骨一阵剧痛，酒醒了一半，额角抽搐瞪着突然冒出来的过路人咆哮道“你他妈管什么闲事？！”

斑冷着脸又补了一脚，“你踩到我的东西了，抬脚。”

壮汉眼前一黑嘶了声，反射性挪了脚，脚下是一枚银元，“靠，有必要吗..”壮汉骂骂咧咧，没想到搅他好事的混球捡了钱还不滚蛋，黑沉沉的眼睛盯着他。

“你、干嘛！老子买春关你屁事啊?”壮汉眼尖地瞟到了炸毛青年手臂结实紧绷的肌肉，这种眼神不像是好惹的货，声音不觉低下来。

的确不关他的事，斑不知道自己为什么会出手，也许是不想在明亮的街看到这种事，况且，这个..人好像不怎么愿意。斑这才有机会看清路灯下的另一个人，愣了愣，表情古怪，现在的人已经荤素不忌了，这家伙再顺眼也是个大男人吧。

虽然脑子看起来不太好使，还有心思对他笑。

斑避开黑长直的眼神，“不关我事，看你不爽，买春也要看看别人愿不愿吧。”

“怎么不愿意！” 

“当然不愿意”带着笑意的嗓音插入两人之间，黑长直青年说话了。

壮汉闻言表情难看，嘴里极尽咒骂侮辱，听得斑的拳头喀吱作响，突然瞪大眼，就在他准备动手教醉汉做人的时候，黑长直青年突然绕到身边挽住了他的手臂，笑眯眯冷飕飕，告诉壮汉今天只会和炸毛先生离开。

成功截胡的炸毛先生无言以对，他一再反思不该多管闲事，路上一耽搁，赶到集市时商铺早已歇业，斑只好空着肚子打道回府..但是！这家伙为什么跟着他到家了，走那么快都没甩掉。脑子坏了吗，说今晚跟着他还真跟上了。被柔和期待的眼睛注视着，斑莫名有些心软。这家伙穿的衬衫材质倒不错，只是占满了灰尘，腋下到腹部的位置被挂开了口，看起来破破烂烂，胸口和腰腹从破口露的清清楚楚，难怪吸引苍蝇。

“说吧，跟着我做什么？”斑卡住门缓下语气

“开业酬宾，啊！别关门！我开玩笑，好心先生，你能让我待一晚吗，我这样不方便回家，我弟弟会担心。”弟弟？斑愣了愣，缓缓让开了门。

柱间成功入室后乖巧地站在床边，这间屋子比他预想的要狭窄，一张单人床，一件衣柜，剩余空间被划分成紧凑的生活区，这位先生显然一个人生活。斑后一脚进屋，一年没回来依旧熟练的从衣柜摸出蜡烛，掀开了床上的布单抖了抖浮尘。他家没值钱的东西，没什么好防备，懒得理床边的家伙走进了布帘后洗漱，等斑擦干脸回来他发现某人还傻站在原处。

“你.. 脑子还好吗，站这做什么？”

“那我可以坐这里？”黑长直见斑点头便靠着床沿坐在地上。

斑越看眉头皱得越深，他一向不想管别人的私事，生活在这里就该学会生存之道，首要就是警惕心，因为他一时兴起在街上为他出头就觉得他是好人，太天真了..跟到他家就不怕他做什么，斑摇摇头把乱七八糟的内容赶走。

“先说清楚，我和那家伙不一样对男人没兴趣。”斑冷冰冰地开口

“我知道，你是个好人。”柱间笑意更深，这是让他安心吧。

被发了好人卡斑又愣了愣，从来没人这么评价过他，望着烛光下粘着灰尘的脸颊忍不住告诉黑长直帘子后有水。

很快不拘小节的家伙就裸着上半身回到了床边，说把衣服洗了。

斑心里直叹气，难怪这家伙会被纠缠..这幅端正的好样貌加上温和的脾气，和这个行当大多数人不同，虽然不知道他为什么要选择这种职业，斑默默给人打上了误入歧途的标签，不再多说，让开一半的位置。好人做到底，总不能让人光着身子睡地上。

许久没与人同眠让斑神经紧绷，单人床不免有身体接触，另一个热度无法忽视，他背对好一阵还是忍不住转身与柱间面对面。这个人似乎已经安心地入睡了，睡脸沉静的像个孩子。斑突然有些鼻酸，这幅场景让他想起了泉奈，他把脸埋进枕头里平复呼吸，真是莫名其妙的夜晚。

“睡不着吗，抱歉..我不该留宿的。”轻柔的嗓音带着懊恼，斑没应声，察觉身边的人坐起身只好睁眼，不阻拦这个耿直的家伙说不定会大半夜离开。

“和你无关..” “那我们来说说话？” 

黑长直眯着眼提议，不顾他的反应自顾自说起来，他说这片海港繁荣又腐朽，但是个好地方，今后还会变得更好。斑心想这和傻乎乎站街的有什么关系，变革的受益者不会是底层人。

“斑是船员吧？” “你怎么知道？” “你带着自由的气息。” “说人话..”

“哈哈，很好猜到，你的身上有晒痕，双手都有缆绳的痕迹，最重要的是很久没回到海港了，是刚刚结束航行了吧。”柱间眨巴眼，船员曾是他向往的职业。

斑看到柱间眼里的向往一时不知怎么回答，他不愿提及这个人的职业，也没立场劝说他，所以只是轻轻应答，让他闭嘴快点睡觉..恍惚间这个啰嗦的家伙似乎告诉了他，名字。

柱间..不知道有没有听错

第二天，斑从久违的熟睡醒来身边已经没了人影，晨光透过敞开的窗，窗台上的花钵、整洁的小桌和上面摆放的烤面包牛奶提醒他昨夜不是梦。斑拿起一块细细咀嚼，是熟悉的味道。

邻接内海的港湾涛声迟缓，这里的生活很难发生变化，大多数人自出生之日就决定了一生的轨迹，渔民撒网，商贩学会斤斤计较，海员远航..上层人则享有果实。

斑独自生活，薪酬足以让他宽裕地度过三个月，出行顺利买到生活物资以及所需书籍，这个男人立刻返回家中抓紧白日的时间阅读，直到夕阳沉入海平面下。

夜色浸染窗台上的花朵，斑不觉想起它的主人，犹豫再三还是出了门走向昨天那条街，他讨厌改变，一旦产生变化就无法无动于衷。

眼熟的位置看到了熟悉的人斑说不出是什么滋味，那人穿着简单的白衬衫和长裤倚在街角，看到他立刻露出笑脸，向他招手。斑只觉得脑袋发痛，抬脚走向柱间。

柱间似乎毫不在意笑着和斑打招呼，“你、在这做什么？”斑自己都觉得这个问题很愚蠢

“我在等人”柱间回答道

等什么人买下夜晚吗，斑的心下沉，这是当然，柱间以此为生，醉汉狰狞的面目窜入脑海，想到这人还会遇到那样的家伙，言语快过思维，气氛一时凝固。柱间惊讶地看着斑，他没听错吧，斑说..要买他？斑的脸色青红交错，沉默半晌稳住声音，重复了一遍。

“可是我..”斑打断柱间，崩紧表情“没有可是，不愿意和我走吗？”

“愿意，开业酬宾算你八折！”柱间立刻回答

怎么样都好，斑舒了一口气，将柱间带回到了家，这次他有些坐立不安。

斑觉得尴尬，将钱袋放到柱间面前，柱间沉默片刻拿走了一枚银元。

“太少了..” “这就够了，要我服务吗？” “不用！”

“哎，那为什么买夜？”被清亮的杏眼注视，斑急忙捂住脸不说话，没等他找到合理的借口便被柱间握住了手，“没关系，无论如何，今晚我会陪着你。”

此刻他丝毫不后悔买下了柱间的夜晚，他不会冒犯这个人，柱间也根本不适合做那种事，在烛光下阅读的男人眉目专注，透着无法亵渎的氛围。斑发现柱间识字，而且书写流畅，对书本有自己的见解，他从没去过海港外的地方，斑带回的游记对他充满吸引，直到蜡烛烧到了底，才意识到自己在斑面前入了迷，向他投去歉意的目光。斑的心情反而不错，比起应付尴尬的买卖关系，无声的相处更让他自在。

“没关系，睡吧。” 

黑暗中斑依旧有些难眠，有些事很难找到原因，比如他对柱间的关注，他放心不下这个才见过第二面的男人，斑缓缓睁开眼，也许他在做多余的事。

“睡着了吗？” “还没” “明天，你也会去那里？” “嗯..大概。”

斑顿了顿侧过身，“如果说，明天我也会去找你呢？” “哎？”柱间瞪大眼睛

“我买你，不要去那条街了。”斑沉声道

“..好”

那天开始，柱间果然遵守约定，落日之后便来敲响斑的门，带着斑喜欢的烤面包和笑容。

奇怪的青年为斑的生活带来了许多改变，狭窄租屋变了样，如细雨般滋润斑的生活，渐渐变得无处不在。数日的相处让柱间更加了解这个内心柔软的男人，他知道斑曾经有好几个兄弟，他们出生在混乱的市井，贫穷和疾病带走了母亲和几个兄弟，只剩幼弟和他相依为命..然而，泉奈也在数年前因为遗传病离世了，这个男人如今了然一身。

“泉奈曾经说过喜欢大海，想看海的尽头。”斑平静地说

所以才选择成为船员啊，这个人真的很温柔，“我看了斑买回的游记，除了墨西哥湾和加勒比海，你还在研究南北和远东航线，有什么目标吗？”柱间轻声询问

斑没想到这个人如此敏锐，他点头又摇摇头，正因为遥不可及才会称之为梦想。他告诉柱间这些充满魅力的航线都是他渴望探索的，但他只是个普通船员，数十年的积蓄也不可能买下一艘自己的船，这只是梦，这个人却叫他不要放弃，相信他一定能实现梦想，紧紧拥住了他。

斑捂住胸口任酸和甜蔓延，这么会有柱间这样的家伙，他抬手揽住柱间的后颈接受了这个对两人而言过于亲密的拥抱。

深夜，也不知是谁先伸出手拥住了对方，一个试探的吻融化在唇角，那人没犹豫片刻便张开嘴让迟疑的舌头蹿入口腔，扫过上颚再捕捉它的舞伴温柔地纠缠。  
温情远多过情色，斑看不见柱间的表情，心跳如鼓，轻轻舔舐男人唇边的水痕，干涩的开口“我不是那种意思。” “那是我误会了，斑不想和我做那种事吗？” “不是！我是说，我不是因为买夜才想和你做那种事，是因为心乱跳才吻你的！”柱间噗嗤笑出声，非常愉快，不管什么原因他都愿意接受这个男人。  
斑吸了一口气不可置信地按住探向他下身的手，柱间笑着拍开他的手，隔着长裤握住半勃的东西撸动起来，还凑到斑耳边说诨话，说他其他地方也在乱跳。  
斑额角一抽狠狠吻上去堵住胡言乱语，柱间温顺地任他掠夺，半晌，斑皱着眉复杂地看向他，一定要形容，在此前他大概将这个人视为朋友，柱间应该也是如此，他找不出自己失常的原因，也不懂柱间的想法，只能问他是否真的愿意。  
“真傻”柱间坐起身，那只能用行动来说明他的心意了。  
斑靠在窗边正面这个人，月光撒在柱间的眉梢带上了暖意，他忍不住伸手抚摸他的眼角，确定柱间的确没有抗拒才放下心。这个人或许比斑想象的更热情些，收起无奈的表情，弯弯眉眼，捉住指节带到唇边轻吻，又直起上身解开自己的衬衫纽扣，敞露性感的胸膛。  
斑也没让他失望，咽了咽口水叼住左边的乳首温柔吮吸起来，右手轻掐慢捻让柱间止不住喘息，斑对奶子的热情超乎柱间的想象，长时间的吸咬让他漏出一两声嘶声，拍了拍斑的后颈才让他念念不舍地抬头，“有点痛..”乳首被吸的红肿不说还沾着暧昧的水迹，胸肌也留下了好几个紫红牙印。“抱歉”薄唇轻蹭牙印，没什么诚意的道歉让柱间眼皮一跳，总觉得斑打开了什么不得了的开关，发现男人炙热的眼神又锁定了胸口，柱间急忙催促他继续。  
斑回过神没多说，拉住柱间的手触碰激动的下身，触感比刚刚调侃他的时夸张得多，柱间绷住脸皮主动伸手解两人的腰带，老司机般将两根硬挺的肉棒并到一处拢在手掌心，细细抚弄，顶端的性液很快沾湿了他的手，滑动间的声响伴着喘息回荡在狭小的房间，斑的胸膛发出闷笑，“我以为你不会害羞。”他探头亲亲柱间通红的耳廓，接近纯情的反应让他心情大好，伸出手拢住柱间的手，同时挺腰让髋骨亲昵热情地碰撞，两人的喘息和呻吟越来越响，几乎差不多前后，斑狠狠吻住柱间，让两人释放到手里。  
连呼吸都来不及平复，柱间便随着斑的力道倒在床上，这个男人带着窥探到什么的表情俯下身，手指就着浊液摸向柱间身后。下边的男人突然一僵，“怎么了？”斑好心询问，“没事”  
听柱间这么说斑将男人的大腿分的更开，干脆缠到自己腰间，两根手指强硬塞进小穴揉按一圈便前后抽送起来。斑紧紧注视柱间的表情心下了然，这个人，揉到难以言说的位置会露出惊慌失措的表情，脸会变潮红会咬下唇努力忍住呻吟，探到深处还会发抖。心狂跳起来，感觉肉穴渐渐适应抽插，手下的腰不时跟着抖动，斑深吸一口气将大腿架到肩上，在柱间猛的瞪大的眼神中沉身进入了他。  
“啊！！！”柱间忍不住拽紧斑的领口张口呼吸，面红耳赤，没想到这种事这么刺激羞耻，那种地方竟然那么敏感连斑的形状都感觉的一清二楚，滚烫的肉棒一寸寸撬开身体，臀瓣被柔软的囊袋紧贴，感觉太过了，柱间呜咽着闭上眼。“嗯！啊，斑、斑，嗯等下！”本以为插入已经够过分了，没想到斑动作起来更糟，被撑开的酸胀感，滚烫坚硬的东西蹭过内壁带来麻痹般的快感让腿根抽搐，顺着脊背向上。斑充耳不闻捉牢腿根不让柱间挣扎，加快速度力道撞向反应热烈的位置，低头咬住红肿的乳头。  
“啊，嗯、呜真的不行了，我不可以啊！斑、斑呜..”折腾胸口的男人闻言抬头，果不其然发现了眼泪，柱间满脸潮红蹙着眉、眼角挂着泪水，边叫边求饶。  
“为什么不行？” “嗯呜，啊我、我，呜没做过这种嗯事！”斑觉得一块巨石落了地，心被喜悦填满，没有什么比这更好的消息。激动的男人一把将人拉到怀里紧紧抱住，热烈的亲吻。  
“你..很在意？”见斑点头，柱间的心跳也变得不受约束，虽然情况和斑想的有差异，他还是非常的高兴，抱住男人回啃了好几口。“啊？！轻、轻点！”这个姿势似乎更不妙，坐在胯上，肉棒进到了格外深的位置，抽离和插入让柱间胆战心惊，他急忙求饶“都说了，我之前没有做过这种事，你就不能..” “什么？” “温柔点..” “下次吧。”现实告诉斑他的确不能更温柔，柱间根本不知道自己夹的有多紧，磨磨蹭蹭随时会交代出去。

另一边，白发青年收到了某人行踪异常的报告。

TBC


End file.
